superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Naughty Nautical Neighbors and Boating School (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Naughty Nautical Neighbors"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Jay Lender Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Boating School"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Peter Burns |- |'Writers' |Peter Burns Jay Lender William Reiss Mr. Lawrence Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Script Coordinators' |Alex Gordon Jennie Monica |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Gary |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick Star |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Customer |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'David J. Corbett' |Pink Panther |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Tony Craig |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Sound Engineers' |Krandal Crews Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Engineer' |Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Audio Supervisor and Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanners' |Jon Delaurie Nick Jennings Kevin Zelch |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Carl Greenblatt Bruce B. Heller Bill Reiss Brian Mitchell Kaz Carson Kugler No more Mr. Nice Guy |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Soonjin Mooney |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Soonjin Mooney |- |'Artist Intern' |Cynthia Tello |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Designer' |John Seymore |- |'Background Painters' |Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Supervisor' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |Walter Hong |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Assistant Color Key' |Meg Hanna |- |'Sheet Timers' |Constantin Mustatea Emory Ronald Myrick |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Production Coordinators' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Post Production Director' |Heather Adams |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Assistants' |Matt Brown Michelle Smith Shawn Trask |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Tony Gardner |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Jason Freedman |- |'Sound FX Designers and Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Paca Thomas |- |'Sound Editors' |Nick Jennings Tom Syslo |- |'Dialogue ADR Editor' |Jason Freeman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Ray Leonard Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Foley Mixer' |Brad Brock |- |'Foley Artist' |Diane Greco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Brian A. Lettieri Dan Aguilar |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |WinWin Entertainment Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Wang Films Productions Co., Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Shivan Ramsaran |- |'Live Action Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Sample Corporation |- |'Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Big Eddie's Pizza Palace Granny's Deep Pan Pizza |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Mirish Geoffrey D-F, inc. Texas Bar-B Que Off Volcano Madonna World's Tiniest Pizza Smallest Pizza in the World Doggie Bag NASA Mr. Nice Guy TNT |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller David DePatie |- |'Special Thanks To' |Happy Pete's Pizza Dough Granny Sauce |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2004 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits Category:Season 1